


Family Love

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [12]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, LGBT, Lesbian Character, Lumity, LuzXAmity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Luz and Amity's daughter Jasmine is getting bullied at school, so they decide to both show up for Jasmine's parents day at her school. Will talking about their careers make Jasmine more of a target or will it silence the bullying and make her life better?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	Family Love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone once suggested that I do story about Luz and Amity as parents raising a child. Even though this wasn't a request, I am still going to give the person credit, which was dream1990. This takes place in an alternate reality in the human world. It is my longest one shot by far and is mostly talking. But I wanted to write it and that's all that matters. I hope you enjoy this.

"No, we can't advertise that about the laptops," Amity said into her phone. "Because the advertisements have already been finalized and have already gone through countless safety tests and marketing tests. Not to mention that if we advertise something that doesn't exist, we will get sued for false advertising, and that would be a PR nightmare. It already has a release date." Sitting on the couch holding her 8-month-old, Lily, Amity continued to argue with the person on the phone. "Because you work for me, Taylor."

Taylor said something that made Amity sigh. "When did this come through?" She groaned, "Of course, this came through while I'm not at work. Okay," Lily decided that this was the perfect time to yank on her hair. "Ow ow ow! No, don't do that!" Taylor asked if it was something she did and apologized if she upset her.

"What? No, not you, Taylor. My 8-month-old just yanked on my hair. Here's what I want you to do. Send the files and information over to my assistant and tell her everything. I will look at it when I go into work. Thanks for telling me this, bye." Amity closed her phone and groaned. 

She hated it when her co-workers contacted her about work when she wasn't in the office. Ever since Amity got the promotion to be the head of marketing, Luz made her promise not to bring work home with her. Not to answer any work calls texts, or emails, unless it was an absolute emergency. It wasn't easy for Amity at first, as she felt she needed to be productive. But over time, saw how much of a positive impact it made. Not only in their relationship, but on her mental state as well.

Lily's giggle brought her back to reality. She tickled her daughter, causing her to giggle. "You are just a little mischief-maker, aren't you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are." Lily started to babble. "Yes, mommy's job is important, but you will go onto to change the world."

More baby talk. "Really? You already have an idea funded?" Lily babbles once again as she put her hand in her mouth." "$100,000? That's a very impressive accomplishment." Yes, Amity has conversations with her baby. 

As Amity talked to her baby, she smelled something that made me gag. After changing dozens of diapers, she thought she would get used to it. Oh, how wrong she was, as the smell always made her want to gag. "Wow, someone needs a diaper change." 

Taking Lilly to her room, she plugged her nose so she wouldn't have to deal with the horrible smell. After changing her diaper, Amity took her back to the living room and set her on the floor so she could play with her toys. She dropped onto the couch and sighed, finally happy to get a chance to relax.

Amity felt like she hadn't had a chance to relax at all the past few days. With the release of a new laptop, a new computer chip, the conferences she's attended, and Lily's crying. Being the head of marketing and research was a demanding and challenging job, but she loved it. However, nothing made her happier than right now as she watched her baby play with a stuffed giraffe.

Amity's life may be hectic and stressful sometimes with her job and raising 2 kids, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. She has a great job, married to the greatest woman in the world, and has two beautiful kids. She felt like the luckiest person in the world. Hearing the door open, she turned her head and saw her eldest daughter walk into the house. As soon as she saw her though, she knew something was up. "Mom, mom, I'm home."

"Hi sweetie, how was school?"

Jasmine didn't look her mother in the eyes. She didn't even look in her direction as she just kept staring at the floor. "It was fine." She kicked off her shoes and set her bag down. 

Yeah, something was definitely up. Jasmine was usually shy, but this was something different. "What's wrong, honey?" The urge not to pry in her life was getting stronger, but she somehow resisted.

Nothing's wrong. I'm just...tired, that's all. I've got homework to do."

Amity's worry and concern started to grow bigger. "Jasmine, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you."

Jasmine sighed, knowing her mom was right. Growing up with 2 moms, she really had no reason to hide anything. They never pressured her into anything she didn't want to and let her be herself. She made her way over to the couch and sat next to her mom, still not looking at her. After a few moments of silence, she said, "I've been getting bullied at school."

Amity's heart broke. Memories of high school flooded back to her as she remembered getting bullied as well. Not just by the students but by her parents as well. For being gay, for being weird, for dating an outcast, for liking Azura. Mostly it was for being gay and dating Luz. She pulled her daughter in for a hug and stroked her hair. As much as Amity had gotten a lot better at comforting people, her wife was still way better at it than her.

"Hey? Do you mind if I get your mom's help with this?" Amity asked. She learned it was better to ask her daughter instead of putting her on the spot. Jasmine shook her head no.

"Hey, honey?" Amity called into the hall.

"Yeah, Amity?"

"Can you come here for a moment?"

Luz Noceda-Blight walked into the living room. When she saw her wife hugging their eldest daughter, it sent her mom brain into action. Jasmine wasn't that much of a hugger as she didn't even like hugging her mom's that much. So when she did hug someone, it was a big deal. She gave Amity a confused and concerned look who nodded to the couch. Luz sat on the other side of her daughter. "Hi, Jasmine. Honey, what's going on?"

"Jasmine's getting bullied at school." Said Amity.

"Oh my gosh. What for?" 

Jasmine picked up Lily before heading back to the couch. Holding her baby sister always did make her feel better. "Because I have two moms and because I'm adopted. They say that I'll never have a real family and that my birth parents didn't love me. That they gave me up because they didn't want to deal with me. I know it's not true and that my birth parents love me, but I can't stop thinking about it."

Luz kissed her daughter's head. "How long has this been going on, and why didn't you tell us? Or your aunt's and uncle?"

"It's been going on for about a week. As for why I didn't tell anybody, I thought I could handle it by myself. I was doing really well too, until the other kids commented about me being adopted and not having a dad. They told me I was a mistake." Jasmine said.

"I completely understand you." Amity said. "For the longest time, I thought I needed to do things on my own and that asking for help was a sign of weakness. But I learned that it's okay to ask for help. And do you know who taught me that?"

"Mom?" Jasmine asked, pointing to Luz.

Amity nodded. "You can always come to us for anything, anytime. No matter what anyone says, we are a family." 

"Your mom's right. We love you so much." Luz added, hugging her daughter. 

Jasmine smiled, hugging her mom back. "I love you guys too. You guys are still coming to parents' day, right?"

"Totally," Luz said.

"Of course. Now go get your homework done." Amity said.

Jasmine nodded and gave her baby sister to her green-haired mom. After kissing both of her moms on the cheek, she picked up her bag and headed to her room. Amity wiped away a fake tear. "They grow up so fast." 

Luz laughed as she put her arm around her wife, giving her a small kiss. "She's only 8 sweetie. Just wait until she's a teenager." Lily grabbed her finger.

"I know." Amity smiled and looked at Luz. "Have I ever told you that you're the best wife and mom ever?

"No. It's not like you tell me that all the time." Luz said teasingly. "Although I wouldn't mind hearing it again." 

Amity playfully pushed her wife and blushed. Even after being together for over 14 years, Luz still made her blush like a little schoolgirl. It was days like these, holding her baby in her arms while being cuddled by Luz, that she thought it was all a dream. Like at any moment, she would wake up and revert back to that shy gay 14-year-old who still hadn't come out. All the things she did: marrying Luz, her career, raising Jasmine and Lily, would all be a part of some crazy dream. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Lily crying. She sighed and took the baby to her room, putting her down for a nap. 

Heading back to the living room, she sat back down on the couch and put her wife's arm over her shoulder. Within a few moments, she was fast asleep.

 **Later that night**

Amity and Luz were cuddling on the couch watching some TV. They had just finished up dinner, and both their daughters were fast asleep. Luz looked at her wife, who was texting away. "Honey, that had better not be work," Luz said.

"Hmm? Oh, it's not, I promise. I was asking Boscha if she wanted to babysit Lily. Otherwise, we need to put her in daycare" Amity looked back at her phone and cheered. "Yes. Boscha agreed to babysit."

"That's great. But doesn't she have to work tomorrow?" Asked Luz.

"No, it's her day off." Amity went back to texting Boscha, telling her all the information she needed to babysit Lily. 

"Speaking of Boscha, how is she?" Asked Luz, stroking Amity's hair.

"She's doing good. She's planning on taking Willow out for their wedding anniversary." Both girls stayed quiet as Amity cuddled deeper into Luz. Occasionally, Luz and Amity would share a kiss. "Hey, Luz?" Amity asked after a while. Luz looked at her green-haired wife. "What if the kids don't like us? What if the parents don't like us? What if we just make things worse for Jasmine, and she gets bullied even more? Then she'll blame us and start to not trust us."

Luz pulled Amity deeper as she kissed her head. "They are going to like us. Sadly, there is always going to be that one kid who will try to make everything worse, but everyone else will like us. We have amazing careers and we have proven plenty of people wrong that two women can raise a family, including your aunt. The old fashioned one that hates me, not the florist. What's another test to prove just that?"

Amity yawned. "Yeah, I guess your right. Come on. Let's get to bed. I'm looking forward to sleeping in for once." Luz smiled and turned off the tv as both women headed off to bed.

 **The next morning**

Luz and Amity were getting ready for parent's day at Jasmine's school when they heard the doorbell ring. Since Amity was almost done, she headed to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Boscha. Thank you so much for agreeing to babysit." Amity hugged her best friend and welcomed her in.

"No problem. You know I love spending time with my niece." Said Boscha, hugging her best friend back.

Even though Boscha wasn't related to either girl, Amity still considered her to be her daughter's aunt. A statement Luz was more than happy to agree with. Peeking her head into the hall, Luz waved at her friend, then went back to getting ready. A few minutes later, Luz walked into the living room holding her baby. She gave Boscha a small hug and handed her Lily. 

"Thank you so much for agreeing to babysit." Said Luz.

"No problem. Like I told Amity, I love babysitting this little bundle of joy." Boscha started ticking the baby. 

"Be careful, she's gotten really into grabbing things. Food and formula are in the fridge. Call us if you have any questions" Amity said, picking up her keys. Boscha nodded.

"Bye sweetie, mommy and mommy love you. You be good for Auntie Boshca now." Luz and Amity kissed their daughters head and after waving goodbye, headed off to the school.

**At school**

"Thank you for sharing that wonderful story Mr. Kimota." Said the teacher. She looked at her list to see who was next. "Okay. So up next, we have Jasmine's parents. Remember to be quiet while their talking and respect them as if they were your own parents."

The teacher stepped back as Amity walked in front of the teacher's desk. Looking at the students, she took a deep breath. 'Okay Amity. You've done presentations before. You've talked in front of hundreds of people multiple times. Some of them have even been live streamed. You can do this.' She thought.

"Hello everyone. I'm Amity Noceda - Blight and I am one of Jasmine's moms. I am the head of marketing and research for Emperor's Electronics. And to answer the questions. Yes, Dante Blight is my father and no, I didn't get this job because of that. I started out at the bottom as a marketing specialist and worked my way up. I also had to apply for this role."

"So what's a typical work day for you?" Asked the teacher.

Amity chuckled. "It varies from day to day. One day I may have nothing but meetings. Another day, I will stay in my office and do nothing but paperwork. Sometimes I have meeting with the other heads of the company and other times I will do presentations in front of hundreds of people. But a few things remain the same. I take phone calls, meet with clients, approve ideas and projects and attend meetings where people will show me branding techniques and market ads for our products. 

Basically, what I do is I oversee all the marketing campaigns and branding techniques the company uses and I also conduct research and analyze trends in our products. See what works and what doesn't. Using that data, I then form and implement strategies to make sure that you see our products and remember them. Any logo, those slogans and jingles that get stuck in your head, all the marketing ads, campaigns and brands is all over seen by me."

A few ooh's come from the kids. "Let me ask you all a question. How many tries do you think it takes for us to get the branding or marketing right?"

A girl in pigtails raises her hand and the teacher points at her. "Two?"

Amity laughed. "Oh man, I wish. My job would be easier if that were true." This caused a few people in the class to giggle. "Maybe a few times, but normally it takes anywhere from 5 to 15 attempts. The company slogan went through at least 20 attempts." Amity stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to say next. "I guess that's all I can say without giving away company secrets."

"Does anyone have any questions or comments for miss Amtiy?" Asked the teacher. A couple of hands immediately shot up which surprised Amity. After a few moments, she pointed to a girl in a pink dress.

“What degree do you have?" She asked.

"I have actually have two. One in business and one in marketing." A few more ooohs came from the students. Amity looked at her daughter for a few seconds and saw she had a smile on her face.

"Where did you go to school if you don't mind me asking?" A man in construction outfit asked.

"I went to University of California for my marketing degree. Then about two years later, I went to California State online for my business degree." Amity looked at the students who still had their hand up. She smiled and called on a girl in a Tinker Bell shirt.

"Is your naturally green? My mommy dyes her hair."

Amity's hand instinctively went to her hair. It was a nervous habit she had whenever someone mentioned her hair color. "N-no. My natural hair color is brown." Amity decided to answer one more question. Scanning the room, her eyes locked onto something that made her smile. She called on a boy in Good Witch Azura t-shirt. "Okay, I absolutely love your Azura shirt."

The boy smiled. "Thank you. What made you want to do marketing?"

"I've always sort of been fascinated with how ads were made and the marketing strategies that went into them, but it was always sort of a passing interest. It wasn't until high school that I really got into it." Amity turned to the teacher. "I think I will let my wife take over now." 

The teacher nodded as Amity walked back to her wife. Luz gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at her. "You did great." She whispered, before walking in front of the teacher's desk. "Hello everyone, I'm Luz Noceda – Blight. I am Jasmine's other mom and I work as a graphic designer. Before I start, I would like to compliment the boy on his Azura t–shirt. I think it's awesome."

"So what kind of work does a graphic designer do?" Asked the teacher.

"It's a type of artist. I work for an advertising agency that specializes in tv commercials. I do other types of graphic design, but I specialize in commercials and animation. So, a normal workday for me would go like this. My boss tells me and my group any new details that the company wants to add or remove and then I get to work.

During the day, I'll get updates from the company on any new details and I'll relay that to my group and vice versa. I make sketches, drawings and computer aided designs for commercials. Sometimes I work on characters and other times I work on products. I guess I'll open it to questions."

A girl in pink flower dress shoots her hand up and the teacher calls on her. "What's the coolest thing you got to work?"

A giant smile appears on Luz's face. "I got to work on the Azura movie as a graphic designer and I don't mean on the posters. I got to work on set for the movie. Creating the spell books, some of the signs, the scroll that sends her on the adventure and Azura's staff."

The room erupts into a mixture of ooooh's, that's so cool, omg that's amazing and a few squeals. 

"What was it like on set?" The girl in pigtails asked, clearly forgetting to raise her hand. 

"Emma, raise your hand."

"Sorry Mrs. Turbo." Emma raises her hand. Mrs. Turbo points at her as Emma repeats her question. 

"It was the greatest feeling and experience ever. I got to see my props and items used in action on the set. Everybody was so nice and friendly. I am still friends and talk to a lot of people from the set, including the actress who play Azura." Luz looked at the class deciding who to call on next. She pointed at blonde girl in front wearing stars on her shirt.

"How did you get to work on the movie?"

"So, one of my friends from college worked in the prop department for the movie. He told me there was an opening for a few graphic designers because he knew how much I love the series. I stayed up all night writing my resume and sent it the next day, along with some of my previous works. About a week later, I got a call saying that I got the job." Luz called on a boy in a superman t-shirt next.

"What's your degree in and where did you go to school?"

"I have a degree in graphic design with a minor in animation, from the University of California."

"Man Jasmine, your parents are awesome." Said a kid.

"Yeah they sound amazing." Another kid said.

"Your so lucky." 

Jasmine smiled and looked at her parents. "Yeah, I am pretty lucky."

The classroom slowly turned into chatter as the kids talked about how cool Amity and Luz are. How cool it was that Luz worked on the Azura movie and how she was friends with the actress. How powerful of a businesswoman Amity is but was also so friendly at the same time. Mrs. Turbo knocked on the desk a few times, trying to get the class to calm down. Once the class calmed down, she turned to Luz.

"If you don't mind me asking Mrs. Noceda – Blight, how long have you and your wife been together.

"Together for 15 years, married for 8." Luz said smiling. She walked back to Amity and squeezed her hand

Mrs. Turbo smiled. "Well let's give a big round of applause to all the parents who came today. Thank you to all the parents who took the time to come and talk about their careers." All the kids and Mrs. Turbo clapped.

**At home**

As Luz and Amity walked in their house, both women kicked off their shoes and set down their purses. As Amity put away her keys, Luz tapped her on their shoulder and pointed to the couch. Boscha was fast asleep on the couch, holding a sleeping Lily in her arms. Not wanting to wake up Boscha or the baby, mostly the baby, they walked quietly to their room. Closing the door, Luz planted a big kiss on her wife's lips. 

The surprise got Amity off guard but she quickly returned the kiss. Luz wrapped her arms around her wife and ran her hands through her hair, deepening the kiss. Every kiss felt like fireworks going off. After realizing that she needed to breath, Luz pulled away clearly out of breath. "I have been wanting to do that for the past few hours."

Amity looked into Luz eyes, trying not to get lost in them. She gave her a kiss, knowing exactly what she was thinking of. "We can do that later." 

Luz whimpered a little but knew her wife was right. She would just have to wait, and she hated waiting sometimes. She sighed and peaked her head into the hall trying to see if Boscha was still asleep. Boscha had apparently woken up and was now rocking the still sleeping baby. Both parents headed out to meet her.

"Hey guys. Man, this little girl sleeps like the dead." Boscha whispered, handing back Lily.

"Yeah, that's both a good and a bad thing. It's good, because she will mostly sleep through the night. We've been able to get some really good sleep. It's a bad thing, when look in the monitor and don't see your baby moving as it's really terrifying." Amity whispered back.

Luz kissed her cheek and went to put Lily in her crib, before coming back to the two women. Luz and Amity sat down on the couch as Luz put her around her.

"So how was parent's day? Asked Boscha, 

"It was nice. I was surprised by how much the class liked us." Said Amity. "My main goal was not to embarrass myself or Jasmine, but I think we made her popular."

"Yeah, it was funny to see how quickly the kids started talking when I said worked on the Azura movie and am friends with actress. One girl was so excited that she forgot to raise her hand." Luz chuckled. "I hoped Lily wasn't to much trouble."

"No, she was great. I mean she puked on me and grabbed my hair, but that was about it. She was an angel."

The three woman began laughing and talking about their day. It had been a while since the three hung out like this, just relaxing and laughing, and it showed on their faces. Sure, it was at the Noceda – Blight home, but they didn't care. A few hours later, Jasmine came through the door with a big smile on her face. She practically skipped to the kitchen as she got some water. When the two parents looked at her, they noticed how happy she was compared to yesterday.

"Hi guys. Hi Aunt Boscha."

"I take it school went well?" Luz teased.

Jasmine nodded as she practically skipped to the couch and sat down. "Apparently, word got around about what you guys do and that mom worked on the Azura movie and is friends with the actress, and now everyone knows. A few of the bullies even apologized and said that what you guys do is cool. I guess I'm a little popular now."

"I guess turning bullies into friends runs into the family." Luz chuckled as she kissed her wife, making Amity blush. 

Jasmine pretended to gag at the affection, as all lovey dovey things made her gag. Her mom's always told her that she won't mind it one day, but when ever she thought about it, kissing someone just didn't sound appealing. She yawned and sat next to her Latina mom, putting her head on her shoulder. Before she fell asleep, she cuddled into her mom and said, "I love you guys."

"We love you too sweetie," Luz said. She wrapped her arm around her sleeping daughter and kissed her head. Everything was absolutely perfect and Luz and Amity wouldn't trade this moment for the world.


End file.
